The Palace of Doom
As Shipwreck attaches a rope to the stump that was his mast, Flint ties the other end of the rope around his waist and uses a shovel to stroke across the sand. Flint finds Mutt and asks if he is all right. Mutt half growls and tells Flint that he has sand in his shoe. Shipwreck stretches the sail to create a sand igloo, and when the storm passes the Joes and Shipwreck travel across the desert with the help of the thrusters on Shipwreck's sand-sled. Back at Cobra Temple, Cobra Commander explains that the Hydro-master has landed somewhere on the Island of No Return and orders the Baroness and Zartan to recover the piece. As the Joes arrive at the island, Torpedo tells Wild Bill that "the snakes you love to hate," Cobra, are also present. The two armies engage and the Joes gain the upper hand as Scarlett and the other Joes watch the battle shown on several viewscreens at Joe headquarters. She explains that the Palace of Doom is the location of the Ion correlator, and at Cobra Temple, Cobra Commander assigns Major Bludd to the recovery detail of the Ion correlator. As Scarlett emphasizes that the Joes must recover the parts to the weather dominator, the intruder alarm is tripped. When the supply door opens Flint, Junkyard, Mutt and Shipwreck step through and are greeted by the Joes. Shipwreck is introduced to Lady Jaye and Flint explains that he saved their necks. The Joes then fly out to the Palace of Doom. Meanwhile, Roadblock stands on a ledge and watches a convoy of Cobra Stingers and semis drive past him. When he hears the roar of a mountain lion, Roadblock climbs to the brach of a tree that hangs over the passing semis, drops onto a trailer and slips inside only to hear another noise. Using a flashlight he finds the owner of the rig. Expecting the truck driver to be a man, Roadblock remarks upon seeing Honda Lou West, "You're a girl!" "Congratulations. You figured that out so fast you must be a rocket scientist." After Roadblock explains that he is hungry, a gourmet chef and part of the G.I.Joe team, Honda Lou's caustic attitude changes 180 degrees. Full of wonder in her voice, she tells Roadblock that he should get ready to chow down and that she has a "feeling that this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Joe and Cobra forces continue to fight on the Island of No Return. The Joes land on the reef around the island first, however, Cobra also lands and Firefly creates a bomb that explodes and creates a channel so that the remaining Cobra vehicles can pass through and travel to the island. Write up. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="We all kept hoping you'd make it back, Flint." "Thanks, that means a lot - knowing that your buddies miss you, I mean." :--'Lady Jaye' and Flint are terrible at flirting. "Congratulations! You figured that out so fast you must be a rocket scientist!" :--'Honda Lou West' is impressed by Roadblock's ability to discern gender. |Glitches1=*Flint is wearing his brown gloves to start off the episode, when at the end of the previous episode his hands were bare. *The Baroness' eyes flash gold for a moment when shouting orders. *When the Cobra robot engages the temple guardian, Lady Jaye's hair is blonde. *An error in coloring has Flint firing blue lasers and Cobra firing red at one point during the battle at the Palace of Doom. |Errors1=*Flint and Co. having to sneak into Joe HQ through a supply door simply doesn't make sense. Is security so lax that ANYONE can sneak onto the base and get inside the building through a supply door? "Computer Complications" showed that the base DOES have a security desk where guests have to gain clearance to operate on the base. Why not just walk up to a guard and let him know that, you know, you're alive and well? *Firefly plants a bomb the size of a laptop that somehow has enough destructive power to create a new channel on the island. *Tripwire's mine detector somehow is able to detect earthquakes. |ItemsOfNote1=*The animation model for Optimus Prime's alt mode was used for the design of Honda Lou's semi trucks. The Transformers miniseries was released the same year as this one. *In 2008, Hasbro released a "Flint in Cobra Disguise" action figure, based on the outfit he (and Mutt) stole in the previous episode, and continued to wear here.OAFE - GI Joe G3: Flint in Cobra Disguise review |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category: Sunbow episodes Category:1984 Category:The Revenge of Cobra